zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Side-9
The Side-9 Attack was the major declaration of War conducted by Zenora Against the Principality of Zeon in UC 0096, On the newly Established Colony of Side 9, when the Principality constructed it during the Expansion years. The attack brought about the beginning of the Zeon Civil War, after teh Principality of Zeon declared war on the Zenora Empire that would last for the next 26 years. Prelude 'After The Gryps Conflict' After the Gryps II Conflict, Moses, separated from Axis, later followed by Haman Karn, organizing there own faction known as Axis Zeon, on UC 0094. Despite Haman's death in the first Neo Zeon War, Moses's Stock brought the young girl back from the dead during the events of the Second Neo Zeon War, In UC.0093. The discovery of the Principality of Zeon still being around didn't happen for the 2 until the Zeon Civil War broke out in the fall of UC.96. It was later discovered that before the Second Neo Zeon War, before Char Aznable became supreme Leader of Neo Zeon, that a planet known as Eris-7 had been colonized by Neo Zeon In UC.0092, where there military power and strength of arms began to grow so strong that not even the Earth Federation will be able to stand against. 'Zenora's Declaration of War' In the wake events of the early fall of UC 0096, On October 30th, Neo Zeon had become a military power throughout the years after not engaging any military faction at the present time. With newly constructed Mobile Suits, Newly constructed cruisers, Battleships, Carriers, and several massed produced Mobile Armors, Zenora was now fully Determined to win back their Independence against the Earth Federation and AEUG, in response for two humiliating defeats. However on November 20th, Glen Kox, a new recruit for the Zenora Imperial military, later discovered Zaku II's and Rick Dom's roaming around in the dense harshness of Space, back to A Baoa Qu. Surprised and amazed him and his patrols followed them into the ruined Space Fortress where they discover that the Principality of Zeon was still around, and that the Zabi Family were back in power. Glen's respect for the real Principality of Zeon Deteriorated while hearing one of Gihren's speeches resulting in the Treaty of Granada, and that they will continue to follow the Earth Federation's bidding. Realizing that Zeon has gone soft, Glen and his party return to Eris-7 where they discuss the whereabouts of the Principality of Zeon still being around, but also the whereabouts of them going soft. Outraged, Ernest gave speech of his own to both the people and military units of Neo Zeon, stating that the Principality has gone soft and was willing to work for the enemy against their own kind, signaling them as a threat to their plans of Independence. The Attack On a Thursday during the fall of UC.0096, Heirshy, was inspecting the newly established Zeon Colony that was colonized by Zeon Space commander Garma Zabi, and was located about 20 Light Years South of of Earth. delighted on they're newly established Colony following the other 8 that was created and built by the Principality of Zeon, Heirshy returned to the ruins of A Baoa Qu, where he spoke of the victorious ways on how well Political complications were now regenerating. Realizing that they were under the Treaty of Grenada, and understanding that they will not be able to send military Units into the region. The Principality of Zeon, decided to send in a small group of Zaku II's in order to defend Side-9 and the other colonies. On a Saturday nearly about 400-500 Zaku II's arrived at Side-9, with Heirshy training most of them. Along side him were aces, such as Char Aznable (Another ace and veteran of the One Year War), Ryugan Hoakshi (Ace of AEUG/Earth Federation), and Panamala Roran (Ace of ZAFT). Including an unidentified female who also took part in the mission, With a Zaku II. Side-9 was largely known to be a country side, similar to many of the other Side Colonies that were created by the Earth Federation, several years prior to the One Year War. However while conducting Space Traing the Zaku's under Ryugian were ambushed by forces unknown. Despite best efforts on both Melee and Long range quarters the unknown forces seem to plunge the Team of Zaku II's into chaos. Realizing that they are surrounded and being over run, New Harrison calls off the space drills, and Ryugian retreats into the colony. With communications shattered, the Zeon forces found themselves nearing annihilation, until word was out that Zeon reinforcements were on the way from Zaden to extract them out. It was possible that before the attack Char, might have spread the word out to the Zabi Family before the ambush. Realizing that the only way to escape was to head North. Char led the surviving members of the Zaku II defenders Team towards the outer rim of the Colonies entrance, where they intended to make there final stand. With time running out, and casualties up to nearly the 100's, the reinforcements finally arrived to extract the others out. Side-9 had been condquered by the Unknown forces After the attack, it was later discovered that the Unknown forces, that had attacked Zeon soldiers were known to be the forces of Neo Zeon. The attack on Side-9, brought about shock and confusion to The Principality of Zeon, but failed to realize that Neo Zeon had declared war until a year later. Aftermath Trivia Category:Universal Battles Category:Events Category:Zeon Civil War